The Call
by Sparky Dorian
Summary: Post-Series, John is going back for Elizabeth. Songfic for The Call by Regina Spektor. It's kind of short, but it is my first Atlantis 'fic, and I'm proud of it! Enjoy!


Title: The Call

Author: Sparky Dorian

Rating: K

Warnings: Spoilers for 'Ghost in the Machine' and vague spoilers for the Series Finale.

Genre: General, Romance

Word Count: With song lyrics and author's note, etc, 1338. Without all that, 969. *blush*

Other: SPARKY! Sort of a songfic for The Call by Regina Spektor. Also, this is my first attempt at an Atlantis 'fic. I know it's not the best, but I needed to write it. ^^

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with MGM, Stargate: Atlantis, or Regina Spektor. I don't claim to own anything. If I did, Sparky would've happened ages ago.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard watched as the group of replicators converged in front of the gate, carrying equipment that they would never use. 'Elizabeth' was leading them, the calmest of the eight. She turned to the replicators.

"Shall we?" She looked at their slightly worried faces, and said reassuringly, "It's okay. I'll go first." She stepped closer to the 'gate, a slight smile on her face. She stopped just in front of the event horizon, looking back at him. He felt slightly uncomfortable at seeing such a familiar look on an unfamiliar face. He remembered the many times he'd seen that look, and the confusing feelings that always came with it. He looked away, gazing at her out of the corner of his eyes. She turned, and stepped through the wormhole, embracing the fate she had chosen for herself. He stared at the Stargate, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Are you sure the DHD reconfiguration worked?" Mr. Woolsey asked Mckay.

"Yes," Rodney replied, for once not sounding too happy about his success. "They were sent to a space gate." Teyla and Ronon had joined them, standing stoically. "I guess that answers the question as to whether it was really Elizabeth." They walked away, leaving John standing alone. Dr. Weir had saved him so many times, and he was going to return the favor. _Don't worry, Elizabeth. Someday soon, I _will_ come for you._

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

Elizabeth struggled to move her stiff arms and legs, propelling herself back into a comfortable position. She and the other replicators didn't communicate much, beyond them blaming her for leading them into a trap. Silence pressed all around her, stifling and boring, and she escaped into her thoughts.

"I'm still trying to understand how you you thought it was a good idea to test this device by having someone throw you off a balcony." She remembered an event not long after their arrival in Atlantis, when Rodney had found that ancient shield.

"Oh, believe me," Rodney said, grinning, "that's not the first thing we tried."

"I shot him," John said, wearing that adorably smug smirk of his. When she glared at him, he added defensively, "In the leg!"

Rodney smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm invulnerable!"

She couldn't remember what had been said after that. She felt the dull pain that always came with thinking of her friends- no, her _family_. She looked around through the billions of stars, wondering which one Atlantis was on. She hoped they were safe.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

Atlantis had finally arrived back in the Pegasus Galaxy, severely taxing their ZPM's in the process. Once everyone was settled, Col. Sheppard had wasted no time approaching the expedition leader with a _friendly request_.

"I'm going to go back for her," John said, seating himself gingerly in a chair across from Mr. Woolsey's desk.

Woolsey adjusted his glasses, peering at the colonel. "Who?"

"Eli- Dr. Weir. We just left her there, and I'm going back for her." He stood, a slight edge creeping into his voice. "And I wouldn't try saying anything to stop me." Mr. Woolsey nodded slowly.

"Take your team with you," he called after John. "And be careful!" John had approached his team, who agreed whole-heartedly with his plan. They emerged from the space 'gate in the Puddlejumper, looking through the front window.

"I don't see anything," Ronon said. Rodney picked up a data pad and began pressing buttons.

"They should be right here," he muttered, squinting at some text. "I don- Ah!" He exclaimed.

"What?" John asked, his head snapping towards the scientist. "Where is she?"

"It looks like the 'gate was pulled into the orbit of a planet recently. It rotated around, leaving the replicators behind." He looked down at the pad again. "If we go... That way for a little while, circling the planet, we should see them."

John slowly went around the large planet, scanning the space around them for floating figures.

"What is that?" Teyla asked, pointing to a lone object. John flew closer, scanning it with the 'Jumper's systems.

"It's a replicator," he said. "Not Elizabeth, though..." _Where is she?_ As they flew closer, more bodies came into view.

"There she is," Rodney said excitedly. There, suspended next to a large black case, was Elizabeth. As they neared her, they could see frost covering some of her and the other replicator's bodies. "Should we take them all?" Rodney asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure," John said truthfully. He hadn't considered the other replicators, only Elizabeth. "I guess we should. Leaving them out here while they watched Elizabeth get saved would be... Well, not very nice." Rodney nodded slowly, activating the tractor beam he had found and modified a few weeks earlier. Yellow light shot from the back of the 'Jumper, pulling the replicators towards it. Once they were together, it slowed, towing them behind.

"I remind you again, Colonel, that this hasn't been tested through the 'gate before. I can't guarantee it will work." Rodney tapped the data pad again. "I think now would be as good a time as any though." He dialed the Stargate.

John placed his hands back on the flight controls, bringing them closer. "Mr. Woolsey? I think you'll want a well-armed security team ready, just in case."

"I already have one in place, Colonel," Mr. Woolsey replied through the radio. "Come on through." John eased the Puddlejumper through the gate, hoping the beam wouldn't quit on them. As they emerged in the control room and flew to the 'Jumper bay, Rodney stated loudly that it hadn't, and he had known it would work all along. John saw the security detail waiting for them, and landed the ship close to them. They excited the 'Jumper, and John watched the scientists busy themselves strapping the frozen replicators to various gurneys for easier transportation. _Everything will be okay now, Elizabeth. You're back._

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too _

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

**A/N: **Well, I'm sure that wasn't the best 'fic you've ever read, but that song seemed so perfect for Liz. :) The replicators all got their human bodies constructed and left, except Elizabeth, of course. She and John had realized their feelings for each other during their long separation, and got together. I would've included that, but that didn't seem to fit with the song theme. Anyways, please review and point out my (many) mistakes! :)


End file.
